Fragility
by WakaWakaNevermore
Summary: Always gentle, always fragile. Bolin may have been shaken up after his abduction, yet he didn't let it completely take his sense of logic away. Mako/Bolin


They return home after Bolin had been kidnapped, both silent on the journey there. Finally, Mako glares at his brother when they reach their 'apartment', wondering if he should yell at him for ever accepting the job offer, or to cling and never let go of the only permanent thing in his life.

Bolin flinches, quickly saying to his defense, "I know we're not suppose to ever go to those guys again. But! But we needed the money and I didn't want you to be the only one working. You always look so tired and worn out after work. It was only suppose to be for one night and then we'd have the money before the week ends..." His hands go from pleading to behind his back, looking down to the side in shame and guilt. He always knew how to make Mako worried and mad.

Mako softened his gaze. He couldn't be entirely angry at his bro, but he wished he wouldn't find his way into trouble. Gingerly, his arms were around Bolin and he rested his chin on the younger's shoulder. His voice came out rough, though he tried to hide the emotion behind it. "You could have been hurt. We all could have. If we hadn't been so lucky and had Korra's help, you would have lost your..." He didn't want to say it. They depended on their bending to get by.

"Yeah, I know." His arms awkwardly wrapped around Mako's waist. Normally he liked to loop them around his brother's neck, though this was an okay exception. Things were being drawn out. From this point, he could feel his brother's erratic heartbeat slow down somewhat. He placed the softest kisses on Mako's shoulder, slowly reaching towards his neck, his face. Mako moved his head back in order to receive them on his cheek and eventually his lips.

Always they kept gentle. They grew up in these streets and they certainly knew more than just how to get by. They knew how men were able to be together. Only once did they try to do the same, but Bolin was afraid. He loved his brother, but he wasn't ready and flinched away when things became too deep. Mako brushed his fingers through his brother's hair and lied down with him, promising not to ever harm the only family he had. Things were soft and fragile ever since. Though Mako tended to be cold and calculating at times, he always was there for Bolin and he couldn't be happier. Even now, these signs of affection held restraint, more to show each other how much they had been afraid of losing the other and how happy they were to even be just this.

Bolin was the first to put more passion into their kisses. Though he wasn't comfortable being rough, let alone dominant, in their relationship, he had been afraid of losing his bending. They got by because of their bending and if it wasn't for Mako coming to look for him, they would have lost it all. He felt so much for his brother and he wanted to show it because he wanted to, not because he felt obligated. It started softly at first, testing this new boundary. He felt the pause before being returned in this new found courage. Bolin was now able to wrap his arms around his brother's neck in his usual affection despite the new moves.

It wasn't rough or sloppy, just deeper. Mako was quick to catch on, though because their usual didn't involve so much, he was slow to react. He still didn't want to break into new territory too fast. Soon, however, he was able to regain dominance. His brother didn't seem to mind. In fact, Bolin was practically melting into his brother's touch. Mako couldn't help but let his hands wander to his brother's hips. He nibbled on the bottom lip of his lover, satisfied with the shudder of pleasure and the noise coming him.

Bolin was the first to pull away, removing his arms to put his hands on top of Mako's. They clasped their hands together, looking into each other's eyes in a new light. This was deeper, new, but not unwanted. His eyes twinkled, feeling so confident about their love. "This doesn't mean I want to... you know. But, maybe soon." He sheepishly looked away. Bolin was pretty much leaping onto his brother's lap just a moment ago, but one event wasn't going to change his mind, no matter how big it was.

"I can wait, Bo." Mako unfurls one hand from the other in order to brush through his hair and give him a sweet kiss on the forehead. Even if it took forever, he'd wait for Bolin. He protected his brother, no matter how distant he could seem. They were all they had and he'd never ruin that for his own selfish reasons.

Bolin smiled wide, happy he had such an understanding person with him as brother and lover. He tugged Mako along over to the couch. The lights of the city were always a wonderful view, and though he was sure Mako wasn't a romantic about them, they made things seem just a little more special. Bolin sat down promptly on the furniture, patting the spot next to him.

Mako took it, letting a smile appear when his legs were taken and entangled with Bolin's. Cuddling is nice. This was nice. He curled an arm around his brother and kept their hands linked, even rubbing circles with his thumb over the hand he held.

"The city is really pretty tonight," Bolin offered, loving the way the water reflected and made the lights twinkle.

"I'm more of a moon person, but... the city is nice from here." His gaze was only towards the window for a few seconds before he was looking at his brother.

Again, Bolin smiled. He rested his head on his brother's shoulders. Before he knew it, sleep had taken him, thoughts of Mako swirling in his mind.

Mako looked over the scenery one last time before carrying the earth bender to his room. He would have to thank Korra for her help again, but for now, he was just thankful things were and would be normal a little longer between them. By tomorrow morning, they would act like nothing had transpired since the abduction, training for the next game ahead of them.


End file.
